The Love story of Dean and Cass
by CoffeespazzumUSA
Summary: An AU for the Supernatural crew. Romeo and Juliet! But this story has a modern twist and is without the petty teen deaths. John Montague and his son's live a life of theft and drug dealing while the Capulet police force try to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this for an 'alternate world' contest on DeviantArt. But never put it up here for some reason! Enjoy~

Subject: The Love story of Dean and Cass

Any world has to have an alternate right? Just like dark needs a light and night need's a dawn. But how many alternate universes can there be? I'm sure there are hundreds, maybe even thousands of smaller alternate universes lying beneath the major ones.  
Being this author, I know anyone who is reading this knows of the Winchesters, the brothers who battled heaven and hell on their own standards. Their story has dark moments, darker than the deepest twilight but their story also has some of the brightest themes of all. Love, friendship, loyalty, the list can go on. But what if we placed these characters in another world? What would they be like and what would they do? This question can have many, many answers and can speculate many arguments. There are the normal, bigger alternate stories such as Sam marrying Jess, becoming the president of a company, or becoming the lawyer he was studying to be and Dean, becoming a mechanic and a family man… well the list can go on and on for Dean, might as well not bore you with it. OH and how can we forget our lovely angel Castiel? Most of the stories with Cass in an alternant universes are yaoi stories with Dean, or the usual business man that watch over the brothers because he feels that he needs too.  
For this short fan-fic, I've chosen a different route for our favorite boys. A story that I'm positive you all have heard of and read of or even watched a movie mimicking or replaying it and that is the story of Romeo and Juliet but with a Winchester curve and a modern twist with not all the teen dying. (Because that was just obnoxious, don't you think?) Just so you know I did tweak the story a little to make it interesting, so please do not make mean comments saying I do not know the story of Romeo and Juliet because I do.

So here is the story I cooked up

…

Subject: The love story of Dean and Cass.

Within this big city lies the dark, sneaky Montague's who have been dealing illegal drugs and alcohol since the first high rise buildings were built and just bellow those buildings lay the secretive underground pathway where the Montague's make their trades.  
The leader of this notorious group is John Montague, a brave soul with nothing to loose. He made a vow to himself since the day his wife, Mary, died to always go against the rules of the system. For on this one night, as she tucked in their youngest son, Sam, the police raided their house. They killed five henchmen along with Mary, who was only protecting her son.

As Mary distracted the police, John gave Sam to his oldest son, Dean, and told him to run. So he ran as fast as he could to the only place he knew where to go.  
To his Uncle Bobby's house, who was only right down the street and owned an old beat up car shop. Bobby seamed quite frustrated at Dean for running all that way but after hearing the situation Bobby quickly took them inside. Dean waited for hours by the window, watching each car zoom by, hoping each time it would be his father. But each time he became disappointed until he saw flames zoom up from the spot where their house once was and a black car zoomed up into the driveway of Bobby's garage.  
John had changed that night and forever would be the notorious boss of the Montague crew along with his loyal eldest son and the smart cleaver boy who was his youngest, Sam. And to this day, they would be fighting and battling the best police force in the city, the brave Capulet's. A strong police force who will have no one stand in there way and have been forever searching for the Montague's hiding place to rid them once and for all. Some folks may even say they are equivalent to the Garrison of Angels itself, a band of brothers and sisters who are lead by the Chief Capulet, or they like to call him, Papa Cap.  
Well, enough for introductions. Let's start off with the story.

…

It wasn't long after the burglar sirens went off did the police quickly follow after but the man who robbed the place was far gone before the first police car even showed up.

Dean Montague, the eldest son ran fast through the back woods, breathing heavily but in control of every breath. His small bag only carrying a couple pieces of jewelry dangled in his hand. He knew these back woods well, jumping over every stick and stone underneath the twilight of the night.  
The thrill of the run only gave him more adrenalin as he zipped through every tree truck. He grinned with each step but eventually fatigue set in, his lungs became heavy and he had to slow down.  
He slowed to a stop at the edge of the woods line and knelt down, catching his breath. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck and the cool air made his throat dry.  
"Jesus, I need some water." He groaned and gave a little cough.  
"Hello?" A voice called out and Dean froze. He held his breath and tucked behind the bushes. Dean parted some of the bush so he could see who called out.  
"Anybody there?" the voice called out again but this time Dean could see who it was and it wasn't anyone he knew it seemed.  
It was a man, around his age standing up in a balcony. His hair was velvet black that looked soft to the touch. His eyes glowed a beautiful deep blue from the light that the moon gave.

His face was innocent and soft, almost like a teenage girl and he wore a white buttoned up t-shirt, part of the usual police uniform!  
Dean found himself staring with lust at this man.  
He then wondered who he was; he had to know who he was. So he looked closely at the house and tried to look through the map of the city that was imbedded into his brain and came to the conclusion that this was indeed, the Capulet house. However it dawned on him that he had never seen this Capulet before and wondered why he was never at any of the riots or chases that involved the two.  
Dean tried to look closer, trying to pin point if he's ever seem him before. The guy looked sad and even a little angered. It was cute.  
The man looked around, trying to find the source of the noise that Dean made but when he couldn't he looked back up to the moon and sighed.  
"How come Dad never lets me go to any of the calls," he spoke out loud to himself, "It's not fair. Everyone else gets to go… Michael, Gabriel, Haniel, Even Lucifer who's grounded!" he sighed again; "just because I'm the little one isn't it?" he looked down.

"So that's the reason," Dean thought, "I've never seen him because he's a little brother and they don't want him to get hurt!" Dean chuckled to himself, "This could be fun."  
Dean swallowed and his saliva scratched his throat.  
He still needed water.  
Dean rustled in the bush and the man shot his glance over to where Dean was.

"Come out at once!" he said in a demanding voice.  
Dean smiled, "Alright," he said, "You caught me." Dean put down the bag of jewels, climbed out from the bushes and looked up at him.  
The man stared at Dean for a moment, as if he had seen him before.  
"What are YOU doing here?" the man glared down at Dean.  
"Well, I was, uh." Dean was still breathing a little heavily. "I was just taking a midnight run!" he smiled mischievously.  
"Oh of course you were," the man said with a roll of his eyes.  
"What's your name?" Dean asked suddenly.  
"Castiel, Castiel Capulet." He said as if Dean didn't know what his last name was.  
"Castiel huh?" Dean smiled, "Well, Cass, do you have a bottle of water? I could sure use a drink right now."  
"You're revolting." Cass said suddenly.  
"Excuse me?" Dean was shocked, "look, dick I just need a drink of water and then I'll leave you alone."  
"I'm not giving you anything with that attitude."  
There was a pause, Dean waited to see if Cass was telling the truth and when he didn't do anything, Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, "Stupid Capulet." he mumbled.  
"Pfft, like you not a stupid Montague?"  
Dean quickly looked back up at him, "But how did you?"  
Castiel smiled with amusement, "Seriously, do you think I would forget your face? The Montague's are the only people my family ever talks about! You and your family's faces are all over the place at the station! And you're Dean Montague, the eldest son."  
"Well," Dean said then paused, "you're right, no one CAN forget my face!" Dean grinned and Cass gave a little glare towards Dean, "God, you're cocky." He said and looked away.  
"And you're a pretty boy who is kept close next to his father." Dean mocked him.  
Cass's cheeks turned a small shade of pink, "Y-you're the one to talk! If I wanted I could call my brothers in right now and have them arrest you!"  
"Pfft," Dean crossed his arms and looked away, "Then how come you haven't done it yet?"  
There was a long pause, to long for Dean and it was hard to not look back up to him.  
"Awe forget it," Cass said and leaned over the balcony, "Get out of here. I wont tell."  
"Who says I wanna?" Dean looked back up with a lust worthy stare.  
Cass gave a skeptical look, "Because the only reason you're here was to steal a drink of water!"  
"Well that's not the reason I'm staying here anymore."  
"Then what's the reason?" Cass said with an adorably cute and curious look.  
Dean shrugged and looked away, "why are you even talking to me anymore? You could have left me here."  
"Because I didn't want to leave." Cass said quickly and Dean looked up to him with a smile, "Really?" Dean said and Cass blushed.  
"I don't know," He tried looking away, "You're a cocky asshole. I don't know why I would…"  
Dean laughed, "Thanks for the compliment."  
Cass gave a little smile, "welcome."  
The two men stared at each other for a moment. They looked at each other as if they just found someone to run off with.  
"You know," Cass said quietly, "I've always wanted to meet you."  
Dean gave a puzzled look, "Why?" he asked and Cass shrugged, "I don't really know actually, you just seemed… Interesting."  
Dean smiled, he liked that statement, "Well why don't you come down from there and we'll leave town for the night. You can get to know me." Dean winked and Cass smiled with amusement.  
"Are you trying to hit on the son of a cop?"  
Dean grinned and chuckled, "Yeah, that's pretty exiting for a wanted person isn't it?"  
Cass thought about it for a moment, "Hmm. I might take you up on that."  
Dean shot a cocky smile, "Don't make me kidnap you!"  
Cass laughed, "AS if you could. We've got security!"  
Dean grinned, "Is that a challenge? You're talking to the son of the best dealer in town!"  
"You can take it as a challenge, OR… you could just wait five minutes for me to come down."  
"Awe but that's no fun!" Dean groaned.  
"Take it or leave it," Cass made up his mind, even though he did desperately want to go with him.  
Dean sighed, "Come on Cassy, please?" Dean begged.  
Cass grinned, "Take it or leave it." he repeated and Dean gave up with frustration.  
"Fine," Dean said, "just get down here quick."  
Cass gave a huge grin, "Will do," he said then climbed over the balcony and shifted down the vines until he was on the ground."  
Dean whistled, "whoa, a climber eh?"  
"I've been told I'm light on my feet." Cass smiled.  
Dean nodded and held out his hand, "Come on. I know the best way out through the woods."  
Cass looked at Dean's hand with a skeptical look. Dean smiled sweetly, "Trust me." He said.  
"Well," Cass smiled innocently, "I'll have to trust you, then."

Cass took Dean's hand…

….

Like it? Leave a review!

I don't know if I am going to post any more chapters. We'll see how everyone likes it first!


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to make any more chapters at first, cause I only got one review but zeza-66 was very straightforward in wanting another chapter and I didn't want to make her cry! So here is chapter 2. I usually write my Supernatural fics during the season when it's on because I would be in the mood, but I wrote this cause school is starting soon and I didn't want to have her wait! So enjoy~

Subject: The love story of Dean and Cass

Chapter 2: Hiding place and unwanted jewelry

With Castiel's hand firmly in his own, Dean raced back into the woods and Cass had a tough time keeping up with him for his eyes were not as adjusted to the twilight than the thief was.  
"Woa!" Cass would occasionally trip over a stick or rock and Dean was right there to happily catch him.  
"Where are we going?" Castiel's finally asked after a long while of tripping over what seemed like every branch and rock in the twisty woods.

"Were going to my car." said Dean as they reached the edge of the woods. They were just about to leave the woods when something caught Dean's eyes and he pushed Cass back behind the bushes.  
"What?" Cass was startled as they both knelt behind the bush.  
"Shh!" Dean put a finger on Castiel's mouth as he looked through their hiding place. A blush lifted on Cass's cheeks and he was glad it was night.

He shut up immediately.  
"Crap," Dean mumbled under his breath.  
"What?" Cass quietly asked back.  
"It's my brother." Dean sighed.  
Cass followed his gaze and looked through the bushes to the road ahead.  
None the less, there was the tall and big shouldered brother, Sam, pacing back and forth in front of Dean's car.  
"Alright," Dean sighed, "stay here." he then got up and plowed through the bushes, leaving Cass behind to watch.  
Dean sprinted across the road to meet up with his brother.  
"What the he'll, man!" Sam glared at his brother, "what the he'll took you so long! And where's the lute?" Sam blabbered.  
'Oh shit! The jewels!' Dean thought as he remembered he left them back by the Capulet house.  
"Dude... Are you serious?" Sam said in his angered voice, "How could you not get them!"  
"I'm sorry okay!" Dean snapped, "It wont happen again!"  
The boys glared at each other for a moment, their emerald eyes blazing. "You should get back home," Sam said with a shrug of his shoulders, "dad will be pissed." and with that, Sam turned and walked to his own car. The engine sprung on and he quickly rode away down the dark road.

Once the backlights on Sam's car faded away, Cass sprung up from his hiding place and walked over to Dean who was leaning against his black 67 Chevy Impala.

"What was that about?" Cass asked and Dean sighed.  
"Nothing, now come on get in." Dean opened the driver side door and got in. Castiel hesitated before quickly jogging around the car and getting into the passenger side.  
There was silence as Dean revved up the Impala, turned the large car sharply and drove the opposite way of where his brother went.

Cass nervously tapped his leg with his fingers as Dean drove.  
You're not kidnapping me right?" he asked bluntly and Dean let out a laugh.  
"I wasn't going to but that DOES sound like a good idea!" Dean smiled and Cass gave a look of distress.

"Don't worry your cute little ass I ain't kidnapping you," Dean reassured the young Capulet and pulled off onto a dirt road.

"Then where are you taking me?" Castiel asked.

"Somewhere safe." Dean answered.

"Safe?" asked Castiel.  
"No one but me, my brother and our uncle Bobby knows where it is. It's sort of a hide out for us. Too get away y'know?"  
"And you're trusting ME with this?" Castiel couldn't believe it.  
There was a pause,  
"Yeah. Yeah I guess I am," Dean smiled, "for some strange reason I trust your cute ass."  
"You're such a Cocky bastard," Cass blurted out, "you don't KNOW me, I could be undercover for all you know!"  
"Are you?"  
This caught Cass off guard, "well n-no! But still." he stammered.

"Well okay then."  
They drove one more mile before reaching an open area with a small stone house in the middle of the open field.

Dean parked the car.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Cass stared at the little cottage in awe.  
"Yup!" Dean grinned, "Just like me."

Cass rolled his eyes and got out. Dean followed closely behind, watching the Capulet walk and under the cool moonlight he looked like an angel. Dean swore that at any moment, beautiful white wings could have sprung out from his back and spread out like a beautiful Swan.

Anyway, Dean caught up with him and unlocked the door, "come on," he said and walked inside.  
Dean flipped on the light switch and the place came to life with an orange glow.  
Cass examined the place for a minute then turned to Dean, "so what are we doing now?" he slightly smiled.  
Dean grinned and flopped down on the couch, "To get to know each other of course." Dean winked.  
"God you are cocky." Cass whispered to himself and walked over to place himself next to Dean on the couch.

...

Back at the crime scene, the Capulet police force search everywhere for a print or evidence of some kind to throw at least one of the Montague's in jail.  
They found nothing.  
However they did fond something.  
"Hey lieutenant," Gabriel, the goofy wise ass brother called him over, "the Montague left us a present." Gabriel held up a ragged towel and written on it was, 'never gonna catch me you dicks.'

Gabriel chuckled at the statement, "what a cocky bastard whoever it is."  
"Don't be so dumb," Michael growled, "you know who it was."

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriel shrugged and walked away, "I'm tired. I'm going home." he said as he walked out the door and others followed.  
Michael's face was red with rage because he was angered that they had found nothing but he accepted the fact and also left.

Some went home and some went back to the police station. Michael was going to return back to the police station but he then remembered his little brother, Castiel, so he decided to return back home momentarily.

As he drove into the driveway he noticed that Castiel's light was still on. Michael smiled thinking of how much a good boy Castiel was.

"Castiel!" he called out as he entered Cass's room, "I brought a cheeseburger for you... Castiel?" Michael looked around the room to find it empty.  
"huh." he then walked to the balcony area to find that Cass was also not there. Michael leaned on the balcony, "maybe he's just in the bathroom or something," he thought to himself and waited.

Michael then felt a presence behind him, "Gabriel..."  
"Oh darn! You caught me," Gabriel lightly chuckled, "what are doing out here, bro?" he asked Michael.  
"Wondering where our little brother is. You know he's not supposed to be out at night."  
"Oh who cares! He needs a life anyway." Gabriel leaned against the balcony with Michael.  
They both were silent and stared off into the space below.

The moon was high in the sky and shinning down brightly on the two Capulet's.

Something glistened in the bushes.  
"What's that?" Gabriel asked and Michael swiftly jumped off the balcony to investigate. Gabriel watched as Michael grabbed a small bag and lifted out the stolen jewelry.

The jewels sparkled in the moonlight and the two brothers stared at each other in awe.

Like it? Leave a review!

Sorry if this was a little later than I expected. It's hard for me to write Supernatural when the show isn't on yet. School is starting so I don't know when another chapter will be out, but stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I really wanted to get this chapter done for you all since you're so kind! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I reeaallly love you all! Haha  
A quick warning,  
There is some kissing and sexual ideas in this chapter!

p.s. you guys are lucky! I wasn't feeling well this morning so I didn't go to school. I finished this chapter last night, so I thought I would put it up today. I do feel better, but just a little. Enjoy! ~

Subject: The Love story of Dean and Cass

Lost things.

"THAT BASTARD!" Michael growled as he threw the jewels up to Gabriel, "he was here! He probably kidnapped Castiel!"

"HEY," Gabriel got his attention, "calm down will ya? Don't predict things either. Like we said, Cass could just be out for a walk!"

"I don't believe it." Michael grumbled.

"Look, just come back inside and we'll wait a little while, if Cass doesn't come back we'll go search for him, okay?" Gabriel assured him.  
Michael didn't like it one bit, but he agreed with his brother and walked around the house to get back in from the front.

Gabriel looked down and the sparkling jewels in his hand. "Why would he leave these..." Gabriel thought, "If the Montague's wanted to kidnap one of us, they would leave a note, not the thing they just stole. They don't even know about Castiel anyway!" Gabriel chuckled, "I hope you know what your doing Cass, I really do." Gabriel stared back up into the twilight sky with hope for his brother.

...

*back at the cottage*

"you know Cass, I never realized how beautiful your eyes are." Dean grinned at the angel who sat in next to him.  
"Are you hitting on me?" Cass glared and Dean chuckled.

"Boy I've been hitting on you since I picked you up."

"Why is that?" asked Castiel and the question stumped Dean. He backed off a tiny bit, trying to figure out what to say.

"Well I... I dunno I just think you're kinda hot I guess..." Dean mumbled.

"I don't believe that crap," Cass snapped.

"What crap?"

"Love at first sight. It's stupid. Destiny I believe in, and fate but-

"If you believe in fate why don't you believe in love at first sight? Like what if it was fate for us to find each other, wouldn't that be the same thing?" Dean cut him off.  
Cass was then suddenly staring blissfully into Dean's eyes and Dean did the same back to him. The moment seemed only like a second to them, but the amount of time that passed was at least more than a minute. It was as if a supernatural force was binding them together and their eyes could not let go of each other until the moment had passed.  
None of them realized it, and when they both snapped back into reality they went back to arguing.  
"I don't think it's the same," Cass admitted and shyly looked away.

"Oh really?" Dean smiled as he could see the erg in Cass that was fighting to not look back into his emerald eyes. "Look at me, Cass," Dean almost demanded and at first Cass did not look but that erg that bubbled inside the Capulet was to much for him to bear and he looked back Ito Dean's eyes.  
"Hey there." Dean grinned and before Cass could even realize it, Dean's lips were smacked firmly onto his own.  
Cass tried to pull off but Dean kept pushing forward, so much so that Cass was now on his back with Dean softly on top him, his lips still intertwined with Castiel's.  
Bliss simply surged through Castiel and he felt high. High as if he was flying up with the clouds and Deans arms were safely around him. Cass's subconscious mind clutched Dean's shirt as they kissed. Is this what love feels like? He thought to himself.

On the other side, Dean was completely conscious and could tell the high state of hypnosis he put Cass under.  
Dean slipped his tongue into Castiel's mouth and he was now fighting off the same high in himself in order to watch Castiel's expressions.  
Dean smiled as Castiel kissed back and a tiny moan found its way out of Castiel's throat.  
Now for the next move.  
Dean slowly reached Down and started to lift up Cass's shirt, but the gesture snapped Castiel out of his high and his eyes shot open. He looked around quickly, almost as if he had forgotten where he was and his eyes suddenly locked on to the clock on a table.  
"OH NO!" Castiel shot up, almost flipping Dean in the process, "it's so late! You have to bring me home!" Cass begged and Dean was almost to bewildered to believe it.  
"If Michael finds out I'm gone he'll kill me!" Castiel shot off the couch and headed to the door. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine," he said and walked to the door.  
Dean met Cass at the door and they had one of their staring moments before walking to the car.  
The short ride was in silence and Dean wondered if Cass even remembered anything. 'He has to,' he told himself.

Dean stopped about a mile away from the Capulet's house a pulled off to the side. "Walk from here," he said, "I don't feel like getting mauled by your brother."  
Castiel chuckled, "true," he said with a nod and there was a pause before he looked back into Dean's eyes and asked the dreaded sentence, "Will I ever see you again?"  
Dean looked back into Castiel's. He wanted to say yes but deep down he felt that whatever he said would have been a lie, and he couldn't lie to Cass. So he didn't.  
"I dunno Cass... I don't think so." Dean frowned and looked away.  
Castiel didn't answer. He got out of the Chevy and started to walk down the dark road.  
Dean didn't bother to watch him leave, he simply couldn't bear it. So once Cass was a little down the road he sharply screeched his tires and turned around, the Impala screamed as it zipped down the opposite way.  
Castiel didn't bother to turn to watch Dean leave either and as he heard the engine of the impala fade, something just seemed to tear his heart apart.

Meanwhile, Michael was sitting in the chair by the front door of the house, waiting.  
"He hasn't come home yet." he mumbled to Gabriel who was leaning against one of the doorways. Gabriel was sucking on a bright red lollypop and once he sucked it obnoxiously he answered with, "don't get your ass on a fire, he's fine."  
And Gabriel was right for in a matter of moments later, Young Castiel walked into the Capulet door with the best content and normal facial expression he could gesture.

"uh...hey." he mumbled once he saw his brothers.

"Where were you?" Michael quickly snapped, "we were worried sick!"

"Correction Michael," Gabriel chuckled, "you were worried."  
Michael chose to ignore his brother and focused his attention to Cass.

"I-I was taking a walk..."

"HA," Gabriel laughed, "I told you so."

"Shut up Gabriel!" Michael snapped and then quickly changed the subject, "Castiel," Michael lowered the volume in his voice, "Gabriel and I found stolen jewelry near your balcony. The stolen jewelry from the robbery." he paused for something from Castiel, but all he did was stare deeply into Michaels eyes. His heart beat grew faster as it finally sunk in that Dean did steal those jewels and left them there. But he honestly didn't care for some reason.

"Well?" Michael growled, "explain!" he demanded.

"I. I don't know what your talking about!" Castiel defended.

"Me neither Mike," Gabriel suddenly cut it, "what are you talking about?" Gabriel licked his lollipop.

"What? Gabriel you were with me!"  
Gabriel shrugged, "still don't know what you're talking about."  
He said and smirked. The smirk was a gesture towards Cass saying 'I got your 'back' but to Michael was a gesture of pure annoyance  
Michael took a deep breath, "fine." he growled and walked away.  
Once Michael was gone, Castiel turned to thank his other older brother but Gabriel was mysteriously gone as well, the only thing left was Castiel and a lollipop stick on the floor.

Back at the Montague's, John and Sam anxiously awaited Dean who seemed to take forever since Sam had seen him last. John and Sam saw the Impalas headlights from down the road and they both met up with him outside.  
Dean walked up to both of them, "hey, Sammy." he smiled to him but the smile went to a straight line once he looked at his father, "sir," he said in a military like manner.  
When nothing was said Dean simply started with an apology, "I'm sorry about the jewels."  
"Never mind that." John glared at Dean, "I thought they had caught you, you were so late."  
"It won't happen again, sir." Dean glared back.

Iit better not." John growled and walked quickly back into the house with Sam following slowly behind.

"That didn't go all that well did it Deany?" a voice called from behind, a British voice to be exact.  
Dean whipped around and was looking at a stout man with short black hair and what seemed like an evil glare in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean quickly demanded and the man chuckled.

"The names, Crowley," he said, "I'm going to work with your dad on some things." The man, who was Crowley I guess, grinned and Dean couldn't tell if it was an amusing smile or an evil smile.  
"I can help you out too." Crowley said in his deep accent that seemed almost 'right' for his character.  
'Help me? Help me with what?' Dean thought to himself.

Like it? Leave a review!

Stay tuned for chapter 4!  
What is Crowley going to 'help' with? Will Cass ever see Dean again? Does Gabriel know about Cass and Dean? Stat tuned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love themmm~  
Just a note for all u allz, this chapter goes way beyond the actual story of Romeo and Juliet (well it did before) but there some things that will go on that is well, deff not in the actual story. So please don't be mad! I just felt it was good for the story =)  
SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE. School, reading books, ice hockey practice, I had a cold…...but lucky for you this chapter is REALLY LONG! I wrote half of it at one point then the other half later on!

OH I also got season 5 on DVD! And was watching some epi's with my mom and kinda got back into it. I know once supernatural stats back up, I will totally be faster, probably, hopefully xD. Mom and I were watching some trickster episodes and that's where I got the idea for this chapter from! 3 (P.S. I revised and typed the last part late so if there are mistakes I'm sorry! I'll fix them later! 3

Subject: The Love story of Dean and Cass.

Leaving Home.

Dean couldn't sleep that night.  
His emerald eyes staring blankly up at the cream colored ceilings above him there was only a few things on his mind.  
Those blue ocean eyes that shimmered like sun on water when the light hit them just right.  
That angelic movement.  
Soft black velvet hair that he just wanted to feel between his fingers.  
But most of all, that soft quiet smile.  
He couldn't stop thinking about him. The short memories just kept replaying and replaying inside his head and it almost felt as if his head would burst.  
A sudden rage of anger flew through Dean. His eyes narrowed and head creased as he slowly sat up. "he's a fucking Capulet." he growled to himself and got off the bed. "I should have beat him to a pulp!" Dean clutched his hand into a tight fist. His fingers digging into his palms. Dean's heart rate rose from the anger and frustration and he could feel it pound in his chest. "NO!" he screamed, turned and punched through his wall witch made the house shake along with a loud thud.  
Down below, Sam had stopped what book he was reading, looked up for second, shrugged then Went back to the book.

Back upstairs Dean was holding his hand, he was bleeding and hunched over in pain. "No..." he mumbled and slowly bent down till he was kneeled on the floor. "It can't be," he said, "I won't. I can't. It's not..."  
There was a pause.  
"This can't be love."  
Another moment ticked by.  
"I can't be in-  
Dean couldn't end the sentence. The word just burned in his throat and evaporated before the vocal cords could turn it into noise. That word has never left Dean's mouth in his life and it sure wasn't going to start now.  
He shook his head in disappointment and stared blankly at the wooden floor below him.

Castiel didn't even bother to try to go to sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to. The memories of the events that happened not to long before floated heavily in his mind like lingering cigar smoke at a pub.  
With a warm blue blanket wrapped around him he walked barefoot onto the balcony that was attached to his room. The carved stone cold like ice under his bare feet from the crisp air that surrounded it.  
Castiel leaned on the railing and looked down to the spot where Dean had come out of the woods. The moon cased a sort of mocking gleam down onto Castiel, making him shiver and he clutched the blanket closer to his body.

He suddenly felt a presence next to him and didn't even notice that Gabriel had quietly walked into the room.

He leaned over the railing next to Castiel,  
"Y'know." he started to say and waited for Castiel to reply but his deep blue eyes stared straight forward, not even twitching to glance at his brother so Gabriel kept going, "If you're so uptight about all this why don't you just leave?"  
At that statement, Castiel's shimmering blue eyes looked to him and he said, "I do not want to harm anyone." he said calmly and Gabriel chuckled, his cool forest green eyes lit with amusement but the look faded to a dull green gray as he stopped and looked back down to the ground.  
Gabriel cleared his throat, "I'm leaving soon." he said quietly, abruptly and almost in a whisper. Pain and worry cracked in his voice.  
Castiel looked puzzled, "Leaving?"  
Gabriel nodded slowly. "Michael and Lucifer have been fighting again. More than ever now." there was urgency and disappointment in his voice, but also some sadness as well. "I can't stand seeing them fighting, Cass, I just can't anymore." Gabriel's eyes turned soft as he stared down to the cold grass below.  
Cass understood his feelings. Gabriel was closer to Michael and Lucifer than he was and could see the pain in him every time his older brother's fought.

"When?" Castiel asked, starring at his brother, understanding the feelings he had.  
Gabriel looked to him, an amusing spark quickly popped inside the color of his eyes as he smiled. "Why do you think I'm talking to you now, Cass?" he said and the amusement faded back into a green fog.  
It took a long moment for Castiel to realize the statement. So long in fact that Gabriel rolled his eyes in frustration. "Cass I'm leaving tonight."  
Castiel's eyes grew wide, his jaw locking into place. "Tonight?" he finally breathed and Gabriel nodded.

"Half of my stuff is already packed and gone." Gabriel affectionately put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Cass I want you to promise me something." he said coolly and Cass waited for the promise before he said anything. "Promise me that you will always follow what _you_ believe. Not anyone else's."

Castiel was amazed at his brother, at him and the statement but before Cass could say anything back, Gabriel had turned and walked back into the house, fading into the shadows.

Castiel watched his brother leave and clutched his blanket, "Goodbye, brother," he said quietly. Even though he knew that Gabriel had not heard, saying it felt better than not saying anything a all...

It was at least two in the morning now. The Capulet house was quiet as most of the family slept peacefully in their rooms.  
Gabriel quietly, like a sleek cat, made his way down the marble steps, a heavy loaded backpack on his shoulder.  
His hand barely touched the copper handle of the front door when a warm voice echoed from the shadows.  
"Leaving so soon are we Gabriel?" the light but yet dark voice of Lucifer echoed softly in the dark twilight of the shadow he sat in.  
Gabriel ignored him, hoping he would think it was just a sound but Lucifer flipped on the lamp that sat on the table next to him, he held a steady green gaze at Gabriel and an amusing one at that. He smiled, his eye lids looking half closed as if he was calm and at peace.

"What are you doing out of the basement?" grinned Gabriel back at his brother, "You're grounded."  
Lucifer chuckled. "Do you really think I would stay down in that dump? The air is so much fresher up here." Lucifer barely moved from the chair he sat in. He sat relaxed back in the velvet armchair, his gray eyes circling like a dark fog.

"Why don't you tell me where you are going brother?" he asked but it seemed almost as if he already knew that answer.  
"No." Gabriel smiled back at his brother, "Why do you care anyway?" he asked and Lucifer swiftly got up from the chair, it creaked as he lifted off of it.

"You're right," Lucifer smiled, "I don't care. But I am amused at why you are leaving."

"So you know?" Gabriel almost choked on the words. _No one was supposed to know. _  
"I'm surprised at you, brother." Lucifer slowly crept towards Gabriel, like a spider stalking it's pray across the web as the helpless fly strangles to get free. "Leaving the home for a," Lucifer paused for effect and Gabriel stared with frightened eyes, "A girl?" Lucifer smirked, his gray eyes never changing as he smiled.

Gabriel shifted slightly. "What's it to you." he growled.  
"What's her name now?" Lucifer tapped his chin thoughtfully and looked up to the ceiling with squinted eyes, "Ah!" he smiled and looked back at Gabriel, "Her name is Kali."  
Gabriel Twitched at her name.  
"She's from the East is she not? Fine colored skin, beautiful silky hair and a powerful smile-  
"Shut. Up." Gabriel growled at his brother, fearing he might tell the family where he was heading off to.  
Seeing the fright in Gabriel's eyes Lucifer softly smiled, only masking the sinister smile that lay beneath his lips. "Don't worry brother," he said coolly, "I won't tell. It amuses me to see you go in the first place." Lucifer then turned on his heals and walked back to where he was sitting, his back facing Gabriel. "You better go though," he reached into the lamp, "Zachariah will be home soon."  
Unknowingly to Gabriel Lucifer was grinning, "Don't say I haven't done anything for you." and with that, Lucifer flipped off the lamp, leaving Gabriel in dark twilight once again. Gabriel waited for another noise telling that Lucifer was still there but when nothing was heard he quietly left the Capulet house and walked down the dark road, never even turning back as he got into the car that sat patiently awaiting for his arrival.

It was the middle of the day now and the sun was high in the sky, beaming strong yellow rays back into the windows of the Montague's main office head quarters. Dean was in the hallway outside of his fathers office, on his back, on the floor, with his legs raised onto a chair and throwing a tennis ball off the wall to himself as Sam nervously walked back and forth up and down the hallway.

Dad had been in the office with a 'client' for a couple of hours now and Sam was obviously getting worried.

Ignoring his brother Dean hummed to himself, trying just to calm down for once. His hand threw and caught the ball with ease, not even having to think about doing so as the ball bounce off the wall and back into his hand.

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce.

"Would you knock it off?" Sam finally snapped, turning to his brother with a glare.

Dean caught the ball one last time and turned to his brother, they locked eyes and he said, "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Sam's eyes grew with shock as if Dean should have already known. "Do you even know who Crowley IS?"

Dean thought about it and shrugged, "No." he said and went back to throwing the ball against the wall. Sam sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Crowley," He began, "Is the 'client' Dad is with and is someone you make deals with and if you don't pay them. Your life is _gone_." Sam moved over to Dean and caught the ball in midair so he would listen to him for once.

With the ball in Sam's hand, Dean put his legs down and got up from the floor with an annoying sigh. "So he's like the mob?" Dean chuckled but the smile faded. "Dad isn't going to do anything stupid." He reassured his little brother as he stud up.

"How do you _know?_" Sam asked, now glaring his emerald eyes back into Dean's own pair of jewels.

"Because I _know_, Sammy alright?" Dean snapped back and walked to the office door, "What kind of deal would he make with Crowley anyway? We don't need any help."

"What if Dad's been lying?" Sam said and followed his brother.

Dean shook his head a little and was about to open the knob of the door when it twisted on its own and opened. He looked up to see Crowley standing in the doorway with a smug smile. "Hello boys." He said, his beady eyes staring at Dean and the eldest Montague still couldn't tell if that stare was evil or just amusing.

Dean nodded once in acknowledgement toward the Brit and Crowley moved passed him, eyeing Dean as he walked until Sam came into his vision, "Sam." He nodded toward him.

Sam's jaw locked and he nodded back, his green eyes glaring at him but still trying to be polite. He didn't trust Crowley. That was for sure.

After Crowley disappeared behind the stairway door, Dean walked into John's office, his brother following.

The room was like any typical office and Dean never really paid that much attention to the details. The brothers walked up to their father who was writing something on a piece of paper, never looking up to acknowledge his sons until Sam cleared his throat loudly.

John's deep green eyes looked up to the boys, the color swirling of shades of green and gray, dark tired bags under them from nights and nights of deprived sleep.

But that was normal for the boys.

"Sir," Sam said first before asking, "What were you talking about with Crowley?"

John sighed and in his deep husky voice replied, "It's nothing you need to be concerned about, Sam." He leaned on his elbow and rubbed the rough stubble on his chin, in deep thought as he kept scribbling on the paper.

"Dad!" Sam demanded and John glared up at him.

"What do you want from me, Sam?"

"I want a reasonable answer!" Sam's throat tightened. He never liked fighting with his father, in fact he hated it but he just hated it even more when John kept things from him and Dean.

John leaned back in his chair, starring deeply into Sam's eyes as he glared back at him. "I don't want to fight with you, son." He said, determined not to tell Sam anything.

Dean, who was on the sidelines of the fight swallowed hard. The atmosphere in the room was tense and it started to get hard to breath. He hated when they fought and wanted nothing more than to just run away and be somewhere else.

The thought of Castiel then came into his mind.

A warm flush filled his face but the loud conversation from his family interrupted him and he snapped out of it fast. He looked back to his father and brother and yelled, "STOP!"

Dean glared at both of them and they both looked back at him.

"Don't you want to know?" Sam asked his brother, trying to get him to side with him but Dean shook his head and said,

"No, Sammy. I don't want to know." Dean looked to his father who was staring soulfully back at him. "I would rather not know if he _did_ make any deals with Crowley."

Sam retreated a little now and started to calm himself, but he was still a little angered at his father for keeping another lie to himself.

Dean shook his head and sighed. He was tired form the lack of sleep and the fight Sam and John had finally triggered the weak point. "You guys keep fighting. I honestly don't care right now."

And with that Dean turned on his heels and left the office, leaving a confused father and little brother behind.

Dean's mind whirled around as he walked down the stairs and out to his beloved car. He just needed to get away from everything that was happening but he didn't know where to go.

Dean hopped into the driver's seat and thought about where he could go.

He couldn't go back to the cottage, he knew Sam would probably go looking for him and find him there, plus the couch only gave memory to Castiel.

_Castiel… Oh God. _Dean sighed and leaned back into the seat, it made a creaking noise as the leather cracked. What Dean would do just to _see _that angel again, probably anything really, but he had to realize the fact that he would probably never see him again.

It was just too dangerous… But that never kept Dean Montague from doing something he wanted right?

Dean roared the Impala to life and sped down the road, not really knowing what to do or where to go. He drove into the downtown area, just searching around for anything and three men walking on the side walk caught his attention.

They were all in standard Capulet police uniform. Dean didn't recognize any of them, but he was sure they were Capulet's.

Dean parked the car on the curb and got out. He walked towards them, having no idea what he was going to do he just simply followed them when they suddenly turned into an ally.

They looked oddly suspicious so Dean of course followed them, making sure no one else was watching him.

He walked down a little ways in the ally and noticed that the three men were no where to be seen. He looked around, nothing.

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him and a fist slammed into his back. "Umph!" Dean lurched forward with a painful grunt as another Capulet came out quickly form the black depths and hit him with and upper cut to the chin.

Warm blood trickled from Dean's nose as instincts of fighting back kicked in and his muscles tensed. He punched the guy who hit him under the chin with bone crushing force but it seemed to not do much as the Capulet punched him back in the stomach with ease, not even flitching from Dean's first punch.

One of the Capulet's held Dean as the other continuously punched his face.

Blood squirted out and onto the cold concrete ground from each blow rendered and even while he was getting beaten up Dean wondered where the third guy was.

Dean suddenly heard a loud smack and the guy punching him suddenly stopped and stumbled backwards. The Capulet holding Dean let go of him and Dean stumbled to the ground. His vision was fuzzed but he tried to clear it and when he did he thought he was going to see Sam beating the Capulet with unbelievable force but he saw none other than Castiel. Dean wouldn't forget what Castiel looked like and the man who now threw one of his own brothers to the wall looked to Dean, his blue eyes blazing.

The other Capulet growled and launched himself to Castiel but Cass was one step ahead and grabbed him in time to throw him into a pile of garbage cans.

Dean swallowed hard, saliva mixed with blood trickled down his throat and he tried to get up. His stomach patched with bruises and possibly some broken ribs was piercing with pain and he fell back on the ground wrenched with pain. _Come on Dean, _he thought to himself, _Get UP. _

Dean grimaced with pain as he forced himself to get up, but Castiel was suddenly right beside him to help. Castiel lifted Dean, letting him lean on him and Dean looked into his eyes with confusion, thanks, and admiration at the strength Cass showed.

"Come on." Cass said calmly as he led Dean down another ally way that attached to the one they were in. Dean clutched his side as if it were just about to fall apart and limped quickly along with Castiel helping him stay upright.

Cass led him down a ways before they reached a metal door. He pressed a few buttons on the keypad, it clicked open and they went inside.

It was now starting to get hard for Dean to breathe and trickles of warm sticky blood fell from his head, to his face and onto the floor.

As they went inside the door closed and locked automatically. Cass helped Dean through a small dark hallway then into a large and lit room. A large TV lined one of the iron walls along with spot lights that lit the room and beautiful imported carpets lay under two couches and some coffee tables.

A large fan on the tall ceiling swirled around with speed, sending cool air to the room below.

Dean also noticed some spiral stairs but ignored them as Castiel brought him over to one of the couches and sat him down.

Dean leaned back, his breathing long and staggered.

"Are we safe?" he managed to get out and Castiel nodded.

"No one knows the code to get in here but me and a few others but…" he paused and looked away for a moment, a sad look swept across his face for a brief moment, "He won't be here anytime soon." He said and swiftly walked to a wooden cabinet by the TV, opened it and walked back to Dean with a large first aid kit in hand.

"You need to be more careful." Castiel almost growled as he started to soak up the blood from Dean's head wounds with a cotton patch. Dean didn't answer, so Castiel kept talking. "This area down here is all Capulet. We have secret head quarters down here, hence where my brothers were going. They saw you following them and couldn't let one of the secrete quarters get loose so they… did this to you while one got away to tell."

Dean stopped Castiel for a second, holding his arm and he asked, "Wont the ones you beat up wake up and tell that _you_ beat them?"

Dean then suddenly thought that Castiel smiled, but it was very brief, "Don't worry. I made sure it was quick and they didn't notice who I was."

"That's good." Dean said and weakly smiled at Castiel.

Cass finished patching Dean up and he thanked him for it. Cass sat next to him and they looked into each others eyes. It felt like forever since they did so last and Dean wanted ever so badly to tell Cass that he missed him but he dared not to.

"You look tired." Cass stated suddenly and gave a cute little tilt of his head, "Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked with curiosity.

Dean suddenly laughed at the question, as if Castiel could read him like a book but there was uncertainty in his voice. "No I didn't actually." Dean said back.

"You should get some then." Castiel said blankly but yet with some concern for Dean and Dean grinned back.

They stared at each other for a long moment until Dean finally smacked a long awaited kiss onto Cass's lips and Cass didn't hesitate to kiss back.

Dean pulled away slowly, fatigue started to overwhelm him and he couldn't keep his eyes opened. Cass noticed it and made Dean lay down, with his head in his lap.

Dean felt safe and fell asleep almost instantly.

Cass smiled down at the Montague who, even with the rugged bruises and patches still looked hott. Heck, the scars even made him look even more hott.

Castiel lightly caressed Dean's light brown hair with a loving touch. Dean's breathing was slow, normal and quiet.

Castiel leaned back and looked up at the swirling fan. He wished him and Dean could stay here forever. But he knew that wouldn't ever happen, however he did get to see Dean again, despite the last thing Dean told him when they parted ways before.

He didn't care about the future at the moment though, having Dean right there with him made him feel warm and happy, something that doesn't usually happen, especially living in the strict Capulet house.

Cass's eyes slowly closed and he hoped that nothing would harm this moment…

…..

End of chapter 4!

Fffffew! –Wipes sweat from forehead-

HOLY CRAP this was over 4000 words long! XDDDDD

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

I stayed up until midnight revising it!

xD


	5. Chapter 5

OMG HI! XDDDD IM SO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! Senior year has been stressful. I just haven't had the motivation! Im actually uploading this in my Graphic Design class haha.

Ugh I know this is short but I had to give you guys SOMETHING. Sorry if there is any mistakes, ill fix them later.

enjoy!

….

Subject: The love story of Dean and Cass

Chapter: Intruders…?

Dean was dreaming. He didn't want to believe it, but he was. He could tell, because he was actually happy, and he didn't want to wake up.

He was even laughing. Laughing so hard that his cheeks started to hurt and his stomached started twisting.  
"Castiel!" Dean laughed, "What were you doing?"  
Castiel was on the floor, his hair, face and body covered in spots of powdery white flour. "I was trying to bake you a pie." he explained, looking down.  
Tears started to developed on the corners of Dean's eyes as he hunched over, trying desperately to stop laughing, but the laughter just kept coming.  
"You didn't have to do that!" he said, starting to calm down.  
Castiel looked up at him, his blue eyes swirling with utter sadness, but once he looked into Dean's eyes everything just seemed to come into place. He smiled and lifted himself up off the flour covered floor, his eyes never leaving Dean's own. Dean grinned back at him, his laugh attack finally over.  
"What do we do now?" Castiel asked, not even bothering to wipe himself off yet.  
Dean smiled, a laugh almost escaping as he looked at the blotches flour on Cass's face. Dean softly smudged Castiel's cheek, "I could always lick it off." Dean said with a playful grin.  
Castiel smiled back and leaned in closer to Dean. "Will you help me with that then?" he said and Dean replied with a Gigantic grin. "Then let's get started."  
Dean clutched Castiel's powdered shirt and pulled him to his own lips. Dean could taste the flour as his tongue explored Castiel's lips and mouth. Dean clutched Castiel's shirt even tighter and pulled him as close as he could to his own body. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't let go. He didn't want to let go. He couldn't...

**  
the image was gone.  
Dean was back inside his head and back to reality. It was dark, black and cold.  
Dean opened his eyes with a grunt. He was in bed, but an unfamiliar bed. He knew this because of how comfortable the bed was and he didn't want to get up.

He took a breath and slowly sat up. Notches of pain sprung from his bruises. He was up now and he looked around. It was a small room, the only furniture in it was the bed, a dresser and a cabinet. Dean threw the blankets off of him and placed his feet on the floor. The floor was metal and so cold that it felt like Dean was stepping onto a sheet of ice.

His feet took a second to adjust and once they were he stud up, the notches of pain flew trough his nerves and his eyes squinted. He looked down upon himself and noticed he was wearing only his boxers and his t-shirt that still had some splotches of blood.

He carefully stretched, trying not to hurt himself and his backed cracked. He deeply moaned, "AH that felt nice." Dean grunted and made his way to the door that was notched open slightly. He opened it, peering out he braced for anything. He noticed that the room led to a small metal hallway that led immediately to the left and right, leading to other doors that were probably other rooms like the one he was placed in.  
Dean looked straight ahead and there was no wall but a metal railing and below it was a huge room. Dean looked to his left and noticed a black metal swirling staircase foot down.  
Memory of the day before came to him now and as if a light bulb went on, he called out, "Castiel?"  
His voice echoed but nothing answered him back.  
Dean sighed and made his way to the stair case. He subconsciously clutched his burning side.  
"Probably broke a rib..." he thought with a painful moan.

Dean desended down the stairs and halfway down he could smell what seemed to be the aroma of bacon. He sniffed, yep, defiantly bacon.  
"Cass?" he called out again and looked around the large room.  
"Dean!" a muffled voice seemed to come out of the wall to the left of him and his head tilted, "What the..." he started to say when part of the wall started to move and a camoflodged door way opened and Castiel emerged from it.  
"Good morning, Dean." Cass said calmly as they made eye contact.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Dean with a smile and Castiel replied, "Making breakfast."  
"You know how to make breakfast?" Dean smiled amusingly and Castiel gave a slight glare.  
"I'm not useless." he stated, turned on his heals and went back through the doorway.  
Dean followed and stopped the door from slamming into him then walked into what was the kitchen.  
Dean squinted from the almost doctor like blinding light that emitted from the lights on the ceiling and tried to find Cass.  
The aroma of bacon filled Dean's nose and it tickled his senses. Once his eyes adjusted he found Cass in front of the stove, a pan of bacon sizzling next to a pan of cooking pancakes.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Dean asked.  
"You learn things when your stuck alone in the house."

Dean nodded, the bright light starting to get to him, making his head pound.  
"I'll be on the couch!" he said and left.

Dean carefully sat down, even his ass hurt. He leaned back and closed his eyes, the huge fan above him making long drawn out sounds as it turned slowly.

It was peaceful now and he was about to fall asleep when he heard the large metal door staring to open. He looked towards the front door and waited.

When the door opened two figures stud in the doorway and cass hurriedly came out of the kitchen.

The two figures came into the light.

"Gabriel?" Castiel said, almost in a whisper.

Dean got up quickly, his eyes widened, "Sammy?"


	6. Chapter 6

WHOLLY MOTHER OF GOD! AN UPDATE? NO WAY! I am soooooooo sorry guys, I didn't think senior year was going to be so busy and hard x.x. ANDD, IVE HAD THIS WRITTEN LIKE, FOR AWHILE NOW BUT FF DECIDED, HEY, WERE NOT GONNA LET HER UPDATE MWAHAHA...

Anyway, once the warm weather comes and it stops raining i'll probs write more :)

I really wanted to make it to 1000 words for this one for y'all, and I did! So I hope you guys don't all hate me! I still love my readers who actually are nice to me and don't bash thanks for the patients guys! x3

….

Subject: The love story of Dean and Cass

Chapter:

The room almost seemed as if it was frozen in time. The fan that slowly circulated the air seemed to be the only thing that was living as the four men stared silently at one another, their faces being their voices as they looked upon their kin. Dean and Cass were both in disbelief as Gabriel and Sam were in shock.

The large metal door behind the intruders then started to slowly close, though not even making a sound. Partly because the boys didn't bother to even listen to anything other then who they were staring at.

The large door then slammed into Gabriel and Sam's backs, sending them stumbling closer to Cass and Dean. Acting like an ice breaker the door locked shut and the clicks echoed through the room.

Dean was now glaring at Sam as the first words to be spoken came out of Castiel next to him.

"Gabriel, I thought you were gone." Cass's tone was blank. Gabriel sighed, rolled his eyes then looked back at him. Cass's blue eyes glazing with anger yet his face showed no sign of it.

"I said I was leaving the house, Cass, I wasn't going cross country or anything." Gabriel winked at him.

"I thought I was going to loose you!" Cass boomed, "You're one of the only brothers I trust anymore."

Gabriel then started laughing, "I'm the only one you trust? Now that's a wrong choice bro."

Castiel was about to defend his choice but Dean broke up their argument for his own, "Would you knock it off?" He grew tired of their meaningless argument, "I wanna know what's _really _going on here!" his eyes turned to Sam, "like you for example. What the _hell _are you doing with _him?_" His eyes gestured over to Gabriel who gave an annoying smirk.

Sam amusingly grunted, "I could ask you the same thing, Dean." His eyes glared into Dean like a Dagger but Dean never backed off. "Don't be a hypocrite." Sam's eyes gestured towards Cass who, once Sam looked at him he drooped his look away.

Sam's look of disappointment and disgust towards Cass felt like he had just stabbed a knife into Dean's chest and it made him flare like a match, but this was his brother. He had to keep his cool.

"Alright enough!" Dean demanded, "We all need to tell our stories, so why don't we just sit down on the couch, have some pancakes, and we'll discuss this problem."

Castiel nodded in agreement. Gabriel and Sam both looked at each other, then back to Dean, "Fine." Sam said bluntly and forcefully pushed passed him to the couch. Gabriel sat next to Sam while Cass of course sat next to Dean across from them.

Dean of course was the only one eating the pancakes.

Gabriel's hand when into his pocket and out came a cherry red lollipop. He unwrapped the paper and popped it into his mouth like a cool dude.

"Alright," Dean said with a mouth full of pancakes and Sam had to glare at him to swallow it before he spoke anymore. He did, will a roll of his eyes and a chug of his water. "Alright so, Sam, why don't you start?" Dean smiled, thought, not the least but amused.

Sam could tell Dean wasn't going to let up from him going first, so he sighed and started his story. But before he even let out a breath, Gabriel's words filled the room.

"I met Sam in the park not to long ago. At night. He was waiting for someone, a girl."

"A girl?" Dean glared at Sam, his face filled with sudden anger, "Do NOT tell me it was Ruby."

Sam looked down, trying to hide his secret but knew that Dean knew him just to well.

"What have I told you about her, Sam? What HAVEN'T I told you about her!" His voice echoed loudly through everyone's ears and Sam just wanted him to stop.

"I know Dean, just Stop!" they were yelling over each other like an auguring old couple.

"She's a manipulative bitch, Sam! She's like a demon! You have to stop!"

"You don't know that!" Sam snapped.

Gabriel was smiling a little, amused at the fight but Castiel was getting uncomfortable and didn't like it one bit.

"Okay, ENOUGH." Castiel's deep voice roared and the room became utterly silent after. Everyone's eyes bulged in shock.

"Cass!" Dean let out a breath, "I didn't know that was in you! It was kinda," Dean paused, "Hott." He smirked at Cass and he had to look away from him.

Sam rolled his eyes and whispered, "gross…" to himself.

"Shut up Sam." Dean grumbled, knowing what he said because he knew him just all to well.

Castiel almost blushed at the compliment but the tense atmosphere in the room stopped it.

"Look. Gabe has helped me get out of tough situations alright? Including Ruby."

"Is that so?" Dean gave a glare over at Gabe, still not trusting him yet. He looked like one of those guys that just _likes _to trick you.

"Yup." Gabriel said and winked at him.

"But what's your story, Dean?" Sam asked, his cat like curiosity getting the up most best of him.

Dean sighed, not knowing where to start, so he made it as simple as possible, leaving out all of the mushy gushy stuff. "I met Cass at his balcony, asked him to come with me, y'know, for some adventure, he agreed and I took him to the cottage! No harm done."

Sam's eyes grew wide with anger, "No harm done?" he repeated with a boom, "Dean that house is a total secret! Not even Rufus knows about it! And now you let a _Capulet _see it? Dean what if he's tricking you?"

"He's _not _alright." Dean's face was getting warm with anger, why didn't Sam see what he saw in Cass? "And what about all the sneaking around with _him?_ I'm sure you've squeaked out some things about us here and there! Because I _know _you have with that bitch, so why not him?"

Sam's jaw tensed and the veins in his neck were starting to bulge out.

Castiel certainly did not like the mood that this was going, and he ever so wanted the yelling to stop.

"Look." Castiel started with a deep but almost calming tone, "We all have our stories and we all have our answers. Since we all seem pretty cautious about each other, why don't we just all stay here for a few days and take it easy. No ones going to notice us gone."

"I second that notion brother!" Gabriel said with a warm lick of his lollipop.

Sam didn't like it, none more than Dean did but they both agreed to it anyway.

Dean was going to be sleeping with his gun tonight, that was for sure.

…..

End of chapter 6.

Like it? Leave a review!

Hate it? Don't waste your time on a meaningless mean review. ~


End file.
